A random life 1
by SoraOda
Summary: This is a story about another world Neptune and others. Just a heads up this is yuri based and within the story Neptune and iffy will become a twin. This story is inspired by the author Kaiyo No Umi, and her story A loner idol Family. If you are reading this, hi. I will apologize if the story line is too alike, pls tell me so I can delete the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Nep* *Nep* *Nep*_**

With a low growl I push my hand out from under the cozy blanket and reach over to hit the alarm. Shaking my head a little I reached over and starting shake the girl next to me. Her knee long purple hair shook a little as she let out a low growl but have no sign of waking up.

"Yoru?" My voice filled with tiredness. My twin twitch a little and looked back at me. She herself is filled with tiredness as well, " come on, it's time to get up." With a small nod she got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Nee-san….who's turn in cooking is it today?" She rubbed her dark purple eye with one hand while asking.

"I think it is my turn," I let out a big yawn. God damn I am tired. Pushing myself up from the bed I walked downstair. My room is at the end of the second floor hallway and Yoru's next to mine, although we slept in the same bed most of the time. Across from our room is our baby sister's room, who is rarely home. Further right of our sisters room was our mother's room, and like our sister they are rarely home. Walking down the stairs with Yoru was a daily thing between us, since we grew up with our parents rarely home.

"Nee-san," I turn around at Yoru's call," sunny side pls." I gave her a small nod and walk off into the kitchen while she went to the bathroom which is left to the stairs. I open the fridge and take out a few eggs. Walking over to the cabinet on the top left was the pan. While heating the pan I took out a few toast and put it into the roaster. As the pan start to heat I put in some oil and crack the eggs. Before long there came a ding, when I turn around to see a purple haired girl. Her eye's are more awake than before, her long hair were put into a low ponytail, but only the bottom part as the side of her were still as the way they look before.

"Done with bath already?" Yoru took out some plate and put the toast on top of it.

"Yeah," She tooked the plate onto the dinner table," also done washing my teeth." I gave her a thumbs up as I got ready to put our eggs onto the plate. I took of my apron and head toward the bathroom.

"Same as usual pls," I grab the cloth Yoru prepared from me and head into the bathroom. Looking down on my leather watch I saw the time saying 6:00am. I took out my phone and set a timer for 10 min and head into the shower. The shower room is still moist from when my twin tooked her bath. The smell of shampoo run into my nose as I open up the hot water. Running down my skin I feel that my sleepness is slowly fading away. I push down on the shampoo and quickly washed myself. Just as I am about finished my phone ringed. Times up, closing off the water I head into the washroom. I start drying my hair and blowing it with the hair dryer. After the hair is dry I put my hair into the same style as Yoru. I walked out of the bathroom after finished brushing my teeth. The amazing smell of food make my stomach growl. Yoru set down the plates at the table, "Where's my burnt sausage?"

"You ate a burnt one yesterday so today you are eating the more healthy kind" Yoru pop her toast into her mouth and giggle after a low growl from me. We continued our small conversation as we finished our food. Piling our plate into the sink we got ready for school. Gamindustri school is super soft on uniform policy. So as long as we wear are school blazered nothing really matters. Me and Yoru has the same designed shoulder backpack. The bag as a big N as a button on it, there is a black and white katana design on top on the backpack. The only difference is that mine is white and Yoru's was black opposite of our blazer. We put on our sneaker and walked out the door.

"Asa, Yoru, morning," after hearing a voice I locked the door we saw two other girls. One girl has long light brown hair, a little shorter then mine and Yoru's, her blue blazered fits perfect with her black under shirt. Her height is a little shorter then me, but only about a few inches, this is one of my best friend IF also known as Iffy. Next to her was another girl, who looked exactly like her expect her blazered is black instead of blur, this girl is Iffy's twin sister IA.

"Morning IA, Iffy," as I called out， Yoru high fived our green eye best friends, " where's Blanc?"

"Right here," a girl with neck long light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes were focused onto the book within her hand. Her white blazer sway a little as she turn her pages with a very fast speed. My other best

"Let's get going," all of us nod as Blanc cling onto my blazer and reading her book at the sametime. Iffy and IA were making small chats while me and Yoru were listening to our headphones.

There was nothing interesting in class today so we will skip to after school. I stretch out my arm as we left the school. Blanc got in trouble with her bad tempore again as Iffy and IA is in club. There was no basketball practice this week so we decided to head home. Listening to our music and walking making our way home shorter, although it is only ten min away either way. As we got closer to our house the sun is setting, within a few inch away from our house we say the light of the next door neighbour which is Blanc on the left and Iffy and IA on the right.

"That's rare," I spoke as Yoru nod along side with me. We sent both of our best friends a message and quickly entered our house, "let's get our homework out of the way and then start cooking dinner." Yoru nodded.

"Meat,"I let out a small laugh," and pudding for snack." I throw a thumbs up at my sister as she did the same. We head into our and quickly got changed. I put on black t-shirt with a white chibi ghost on it, and a red sport shorts. I quickly went down stair where I saw Yoru sitting on the couch with all her text book open. She was wearing a white jersey with black stripes going down and a black sport shorts. I quickly put down my thing and got to work. We finished our homework, with the help of our music. Letting out a small sigh I put down my headphone.

* * *

I look over at Asa as she put her headphones down, guess it is time for dinner. I quickly finished my last problem and took of my headphones too.

"Meat!" Asa let out a small laugh. We quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Let's make hamburger," With that we started cooking, small conversation pop in and out, but like usual we avoid any conversation along the line of our family. I don't mind the fact that we are skipping it and I know the reason why, but I couldn't help feel the emptiness within my heart. I know Asa feel the same way since we were always together. I sometimes even see her looking into the empty bedrooms of our beloved family, and I sometime would notice the near new brush within the bathroom that was supposed to be used. Our families are rarely home, our sister is an idol and our mother are her manger. We get that they are busy and everything, but we wished they would pop their heads into our life a little more often. When we pick our high school, they are never there, when had to have the teacher meet our parents, it was always over the phone, when one of us got sick it was always the healthy ones looking after the sick, sometimes no almost always Iffy, IA, and Blanc would come and check too. Well they at least call us from time to time to make sure we were alright. This is our life, nothing special and nothing unspecial.

"Nee-san," I toss Asa a pudding as we finished with dinner, the meat tasted amazing. After that we spent about a few hours playing video games and went to bed. Under the darkness of the room I can feel my twin taking in a deep breath next to me.

"Yoru….do you miss them?" Without looking back at her I can still tell she is nervous when she asked this question.

"Yeah, you?" suddenly there was an hand on my back, gripping onto my shirt tightly my sister started to cry giving me a small yes. Soon after I started to cry too, the emptiness of the house, our daily routine, how we wish maybe something will change it. The mumble and the sniff soon quiet down. I turn to look at my sister, she look right back at me. Forehead to forehead we even out our breath, that is right, we have been together since the day we were born. We were left in the house once our sister was able to become a idol, yes they come home and visit, but only for a few second. The few second within the separation of more than a few month and sometime years is too much to the little twins back then, but now we have to grow, we can't be a kid any longer, "Nee-san, if we can get away from here will you?"

"Yeah, as long as we are all together," that is right we aren't the only ones who suffer this loneliness, Iffy, IA and Blanc also known this feeling since they are the same as us. Slowly closing my eyes, "I dream of a world, a world where Nepgear is always with us, a world where our Histoire is tiny and flying around on a book, and a world where our other mother Arford is smiling at us. A world all 5 of us are loved"

"That sounds nice," we jumped as Blanc sneaked into our room with the other two.

"Geez will you people stop sneaking into someone's bedroom?" Asa throw a pillow at Blanc who doge. Iffy helped IA into the room as Asa turn on the light. As soon as the light were on we can see that everyone's eye were red. Blanc was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that has a dark city within it. She wore a dark brown jacket with black button going down past her butt. The hoodie on the jacket has brown fur on it even though the inside of the jacket is white. The zipper was unzipped but there still a breast pocket. Iffy wear a dark green Jacket that has those zipper perfect thing, so when she zip her zipper all the way and close the zipper protection, she looked somewhat like a ninja since the jacket zip up to her nose. She also wore a black jeans with some cut open on the ankle. IA on the other hand was wearing the same jacket as Iffy expect that hers was light brown and unzipped. Inside her jacket we can see hear favorite sleeveless blue hoodie, and she wore gray jeans.

"Were you crying Asa?" IA teased Asa and got hit in the face by a pillow.

"I can say the samething to all of us," everyone let out a weak laugh. Iffy was the first to speak.

"Mother came home today," everyone's eyes went to twins, but Iffy only shakes her head.

"She left right away with Compa, saying the hospital needs them," IA finished the story for us. I pat the twin on the back, hoping that will cheer them up. They lightly punched me.

"How about you Blanc?" Asa's word make everyone look at the the shaking girl. At first we thought she was crying but she soon burst out.

"DON'T F****** ASK ME ABOUT IT, THOSE GOD DAMN MOTHERS, THEY LEFT ME IN THE HOUSE AGAIN SAYING ROM AND RAM NEED HER AND THAT SHE IS BUSY WITH WORK SO DON'T BE SELFISH, WHEN I ASK HER TO GO TO GAME!" at blanc out burst we can only stay silent. So basically after that blanc snap a little yelling at her little sisters for drawing on her book her mother yell at her when her sister hide behind her mother. When blanc calmed down she ask her mother if they can come to see her game. Which they refuse with the same usual reason. When they all left, Blanc ran into Iffy and IA outside our room window. While they were climbing they heard us talking, "how about you guys?"

"Same as usual I guess," as we said that they look at us with sad eyes.

"Tell me how long has it been?" we can feel blanc is almost about to burst again.

"Talk or visit?" Asa asked.

"Both.." Iffy looked at us, as we looked at each other.

"We talked on the phone today, they say they were busy and hanged up," Asa looked to me as I continued, "and they haven't visit us since we started high school so about 3 years. Blanc was about to burst again, but Iffy and IA calmed her down. All of us let out a small sigh. We hand them some t-shirt and short. They accepted them without any question and got changed. IA started climbing into our bed as blanc and Iffy fold their cloth next to our clothes for tomorrow. All five of us climbed into our bed( Asa's bed).

"Uuuu, why do have to sleep in the same bed?" blanc asked. The king sized bed is getting smaller and smaller as we grow up.

"Because this is more comfortable," Iffy said and all of us nod in agreement.

"Yoru?" upon hearing my name I looked at blanc," I wish we can also go to that dream world, that way maybe I will stop hating my mother and sister….maybe." Everyone laughed at her last maybe.

"I do too, maybe that way we will actual be able to be friends with compa," Iffy nodded at IA's comment.

"And I wish that maybe within that world we will love our family again," I smile and hold the hand next to me.

"I wish too," blanc growl and said flat out to me.

"Give me that dream and let me enjoy it while you do a blank one," everyone laugh even harder. As the night quiet down we slowly fall asleep, whispering our good nights everyone fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Neptune-san!?" an angry voice ringed to my ears as I open my eye, there I saw a small mother sitting on the book and flew up to me, "Please stop laying around and get to work!" wow she seems super angry, I wonder if mother look like this when she is angry, I don't know, never spent enough time to know. I closed my eyes again as the voice got more distance and nothing can be heard.

* * *

"Blanc-sama!? Please stop reading the books and get outside more!?" Why is mother here? I thought she took Rom and Ram out, wait blanc-sama? What is she talking about? Why is she calling me by that?

"Don't wanna," Is that my voice? But I didn't say anything? Ugggh, my vision begin to blurry as the darkness surround me. So quiet, somewhat creepy.

* * *

"Iffy, what are you doing?" Compa!? Iffy? I mean I am Iffy, but IA is here too.

"Compa!?" is that my voice? No it is more like IA's voice, but so much excitement, what is going on? I look over at IA and she is just as confused as I was.

"Iffy, come on Nep-Nep is waiting for us," Nep-Nep? The conversation is getting harder and harder to hear as nothing can be heard as 'Compa' dragged 'Iffy'? Away.

* * *

 ** _*Nep**Nep**Nep*_**

As the alarm kept on ringing a girls hand hit the alarm stop button. As she pull herself out from the cover the warm bed. Her brown hair twin and blanc twitch a little from the coldness but have no sign of waking up. Right next to her twin was Yoru and Asa, the other twin. Carefully ,not wanting to wake up any of them I climb out of up my clothes I left the room as the rest continued sleeping. It was rare for IA to sleep in, but since yesterday night we had that odd dream no wonder. Asa and Yoru are weak in the morning so I understand them sleeping in on a weekend, blanc on the other hand, usually don't sleep till morning, what a rare sight. As I think that to myself I head downstair. This is not my house, but I memories it just like my house since the 5 of hang out all the time. I head into the shower room and quickly took a shower, after I got out I was ready to brush my teeth when I notice that there are 3 new toothbrushes in a cup. This is for their mother and little sister, although the rarely came back the two idiot still change the brushes every so often. I pick up asa's brush and start brushing my teeth. Putting my hair into a ponytail I walked out of the room to see IA, she wore what she wore last night. I wore the same as last night as well, she gave me a small sleepy smile and head into the shower room after me. That's right we know this house and the person who live in this house so well that we don't ask anything. Heading into the kitchen I saw blanc she has also changed back into her cloth from yesterday and was now cooking some egg. Upon hearing the finish bell of the toast the girl turn her head and notice me for the first time.

"Morning iffy, " her small calm voice is so different from what we heard last night.

"Morning blanc," nodding to her I move over to get out 5 plates. Heading over to the sink I found the plates from yesterday discharged within the sink," they didn't wash it again." A low growl left my lips as blanc laugh lightly.

"You know them," she took the clean plates I hand her and put some egg and sausages on there. From the corner of my eyes I saw burnt sausages. A small laugh escape my lips as I continued washing the dish. Knowing why I smile blanc smile along.

"Blanc you can take a shower now," IA head into the kitchen as blanc hand her the apron. As soon as ia saw the sausages she laughed, "only one person would like it burnt." With that well burst out laughing. Blanc waved a later and head into the shower. IA picked up the plates and slowly place it onto the table.

"I will go wake them up," IA nodded at my words and crack a few more egg into the pan along with a few sausages. My bare foot move across the wooden stairs as I once again head into their room. When I open the door, the light purple hair twins were rubbing their eye, staring into open space, "morning you two." They blink a few times before nodding and saying good morning back. Same as usual I see, I walked over to the still half asleep girls and flicked them on the forehead. Asa yelp and rubbed her forehead.

"What you doing iffy?" her voice is nice and clear, good she is awake now.

"That hurts you know," the softer voice of the twin, good she is also awake.

"Come on you two breakfast is ready, take a shower and start eating, we have to head out today," the sync in a Okay and left the room with their change of cloth. I let out a small sigh and followed after them. When we walked down stairs blanc and IA were already eating, the twin head into the the bathroom. As one take a shower and the other brush her teeth. Sitting down next to my twin I begin to eat too.

"So, what is today's plan?" blanc ask as she chew on her toast.

"Let's see, we since all 5 of us don't have any job today let's go to the park," I said while chewing down my food.

"Oh? Basketball?" IA looked over at me and asked. I shrugged and continued eating, soon the energetic twins walk out. Asa was wear one of those sport jackets again. Its neon blue on the outside and the inside is a color of dark gray. The hoodie on the jacket has the same neon blue color fur in it. Within the jacket the girl wore a white shirt with a black white basketball in flame on it. Her gray jeans fits with her goat perfectly. On the other hand Yoru wore something similar, but her jacket was gray and orange instead of neon blue and light gray. She wore a green undershirt with a controller on it. Her dark blue jeans also look good with the outfit. The twin sat down and begin to eat as well. Small conversion pop out from there and here.

"Hey yoru," blanc voice quiet down the group a little as we listen what she had to say," you see I think I might have seen the dream that you were talking about." dead silence continued before I spoke in a small voice," not sure about the dream, but me and IA saw an exact same dream." Now everyone look shocked.

"Are you serious? That's somewhat creepy," blanc added before stroking her arms up and down like when you are cold.

"Don't want to hear that from a person who said she dream of what yoru dream," a low growl, but nothing else can be heard.

"Me and yoru saw a dream from a girl name N-N?" asa looked over at his twin for help and she continued for her.

"Neptune, then there is this tiny version of mother sitting on a book yelling at us," Yoru put out both hand just to show us the size.

"That is some crazy stuff," I nod as blanc said that. She lean back into her chair and said in a small voice," I saw mother too, she was calling me Blanc-sama and she was angry at me too. Within the dream I said something too, but…..but my mouth didn't even move." Widen eyes look at blanc before turning back to us. Their eye's were telling us to tell them our dream. I looked over to IA and she gave me a small nod.

"I...No we saw compa in our dream," everyone's went from confused and scared to teasing.

"Oh? Is our little girl falling in love with compa?" asa teased as blanc and yoru tried to stop their laughter.

"Shut up, that is not it." They burst out laughing while waving their hands to tell us to continued, well what a waste of the serious mood, "the girl call us Iffy, and when we answered, it was IA's voice." The group stop laughing and stare into the open space.

"Are we going nuts?" a fist hit the side of asa's head as she rubbed it with a small smile saying sorry.

"Well we will have to talk about this later," Yoru point to the clock, it is time, "we should head out."all of us quickly finished our food and place it into the sink, uggh, these are not going to wash these plate are they. I glared at the twin and they put their hand into the air said," we will wash it later."

"You better," with my words blanc laugh and walk out the door. The sun was high in the air yet we still feel the chill.

* * *

Winter eh? White puffs from before us with each breath we breath out.

"It is getting colder and colder," Yoru let a small complain sound and push her hand into her pocket with a headphone in one ear.

"Tell me about it," Iffy push her face lower into the jacket so it covers up to her nose. The closer we got near the park the more cloud surround the sun.

"Hell no, it is not going to rain is it?" I look back at us and everyone just let out an Idk laugh, "don't just laugh, say something!" Just as they were trying to calm her me the rain started to drop, we hurried under a small roof.

"Wow, it really did start raining," everyone look at the rain in silent.

"Who brought umbrella?" silence once again. This is just great," We might need to run home in the rain."

"Cheer up iffy, I am sure it will stop soon," just as asa said it started to pour harder. While we were fighting with each other a cold feeling hits my throat. When I was forcefully turn around I saw police in front of me.

"Oi, if you want this person to be alright then you better let me go!" light blood run down my throat but the police kept their guns held up. Iffy tried to get close, but soon stop, "stop moving!" Everyone stopped.

"She has nothing to do with this so let her go!" a police officer said.

"I Don't care, let me go and put your hands down," I struggled, "You!, Stop moving," He is stronger than I thought, I guess I can judo him out.

"Blanc, don't move," asa yelled in a shaking voice, wow never heard her this scared. Then I notice what is happening, another dude pop up from behind. Within his hand was a gun.

"Better not move anymore or else you will get shot," I stopped moving. God damn.

"Tch, took you long enough," the man curse talking to the man with guns. The police was about to back down when a big crash from no were shaking the floor, a truck hit the store next to grip around me loosen, I push the men aside and hold onto the gun.

"Kid!" he was about to shot, asa kicked his hand. We can hear a few crack sound as he lose the grip on the gun. I hold onto the gun and pointed at him.

"Grra," the knife men yelled behind me in pain as he was pushed down by iffy.

"Blanc you okay?" I nodded at my friend. The police tooked the two men away along with the gun in my hand. As we thought everything was going to be alright, I heard a gun sound. No, not just one, five of them. My friends fall on to the floor, i soon followed behind them. My eyes were getting heavy, in between each blank I can see something different. First blank the sky. But not the raining sky a bright beautiful blue sky. Second blank I saw a girl, she has long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress that was white on the bottom, her glove reach up to her elbow.

"Ver-t?" on my third blank, nothing but darkness.

* * *

People are shouting around me, my eye open just a little, there I saw a person. His white hair and white coat swing a little as the eye was looking right at me.

"...y….st...w...me," I close my eyes again. The small amount of light that can be seen within my closed eyelid a few seconds ago is now nowhere. Darkness and nothing else.

* * *

My body was shaking, where am I? Why is my body shaking?

"Asa! Asa! ASA!" who are you? I heard this voice before, but only once. Opening my eyes a little I can only see small amount of light. Why am I here?

* * *

Am I dreaming right now? There are people around me. My vision was too blurry to see who they are. Their mouth were moving, but I can't hear anything. Who are you? Why are you here? Where am I? My head still hurts, but I can see them pointing something at me. A needle. Where have I seen their green cloth. Too sleepy, I can't feel anything. My body is paralyzed. Night.

* * *

Where the hell am I? Small tear drops hit my face. Who are you? Why are crying? Did I do something wrong? I am alright, so please, please don't cry. Why? Why do I feel so much pain? I want to move, the people around me were looking right ahead. Some wearing white, some wearing blue. My eyes are heavy.

* * *

Large amount of lights were shine on top of me. So bright. Within a the bright light a shadow came into view. The shadow turn left, I think the shadow is saying something. More shadow came into the light, who are they? Where am I?

* * *

 **Author note: Hi, so how do you like the story so far? It is my first fanfic so I know it is pretty bad, but I still wanted to share this. A heads up, the yuri is later in the story. It is more like, sad life then love blooms. Thanks for reading, pls comment on any mistake c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I? I can feel the beep beep next to my ear. There is some weird sensation on my face. Opening my eye I can see that I am in a white room. On my face was a the breathing mask from the breathing machine. The were some wire on me connect to the heart monitor. A needle was put in my right arm. Tiny drops of water can be seen from the corner of my eyes. Hospital? Am I in the hospital? Why am I here? That's right, I think I got shot. Not just me, iffy, ia, yoru, and asa. I need to find out what happen to them _._ With all my power I pushed myself up. My wound gave a painful stab.

"Damn," I flew back down onto the bed. Does this mean I can only lay here and wait? No, I can't just stay here and wait, once again I tried to pull myself up. Even through the pain, I didn't give up on pulling myself up. When I finally pull myself up, sweat was running down my body. I can see blood running through the layers of white bandage around my stomach. I pull the needle out of me, then the mask on my face. Holding onto all the wire on my hand I pull all the wire. When I did that the monitor let out some noisy noise. Paying it no mind I quickly open the room door, in front of the door was a person wearing white cape. A doctor?

"H-hey, you shouldn't move," I pushed past him, I need to find their room.

"Blanc!" I saw a familiar face in front of me, his white hair matched his white coat. He is compa's grandpa," hey girl you shouldn't move yet.

"Where are they?" he looked at me shocked," where are they gramp?"

"Blanc, they are alright so you need to rest," I shooked his hand off of me. I know I am bleeding harder now, but I pay it no mind.

"I won't go back until I see them alright," the old men let out a small sigh.

"Your body won't hold if you continued on like this," his voice is full of worry.

"LIKE HELL DO I CARE! I NEED TO SEE THEM." everyone started looking at us with wide eyes.

"You can see them when you get better," The worry voice continued. The wound is getting more painful. Knowing I can't hold on much longer," help me get her back to her room." The put all the things back onto me and took care of my wound again, "I am going to contact your mother again, "

"What did they say when you first call them?" my body feels lighter. Laying in the bed sure helps, also the pain killer.

"They didn't answer," he check the monitor.

"How many time have to try contacting them? Did they answer any of the call?" He looked over and me and shook his head, "Then don't tell them I am here."

"What? You know I need to report to them," he turned over to me.

"You might but I don't need them to come here," the pause made me worry he wouldn't do it for me.

"Why?" his voice is softer now.

"They are busy," i turn to look out the window," When they come I only get angry, bad for my wound."

"Okay I got it," to my surprise he agreed," are you sure? Won't you get lonely?"

"No, I am used to it," understand what I mean he nodded his head, that is right he knows that our parents are rarely home. He also know the real reason I don't want to call them is because they will be worried, "did you call any of the other parents?"

"I have, planeptune parents hang up right away since they were pretty busy. As for my daughter, they are on a trip so they didn't answer as well," He let out a big sigh, "geez these people."

"Don't sweat it," To my words he looked surprised, "This is a normal thing."

"I see," a grave nod, " I predict that you don't want me to tell the other parent about these things as well." I nodded. Another sigh left his mouth as he nodded as well. He said he will tell the police that too. He is so reliable. We heard that the people who shot us was also captured.

"So, how is everyone doing?" The old men seems happy that I changed the subject.

"They will be alright," I nodded, happy that my friends will be alright, " have some rest for right now." With that I closed my eyes. Seems like I will be staying here for a little while.

* * *

A fews days has passed since then and we can begin to walk normal. Gramps called into school and our work for us. Making sure they don't contact our parents as well. We really owe him one.

"Yo," asa waved at me with a wide smile. Yoru was eating some food in her bed, asa was sitting on one side while iffy and ia is on the other.

"Morning Blanc," giving them a small wave I walked over too.

"How you all doing?" thumbs up came from yoru, who has food in her mouth. Asa looked at her sister with a big smile. The other two along with laugh a little. Looks like they are doing fine. Small chat continued as the door suddenly open.

"Getting along so well as usual," gramps walked in.

"Good to see ya, " iffy and IA waved at their grandpa.

"Take your time with your food," yoru nod at gramps word and swallowed the food in her mouth, "Now, I have something I need to tell you guys." We all looked over at him.

"What is it gramps?" he tooked out a big bag from behind his back. Now that I think about it, it is today isn't it.

"Happy birthday too all of you," A big smile spread across our face. That is right, that five of us are born on the same day. We all got up and hugged the old man," now now" he lightly pat all of us. We really love him, every year, no matter how busy he is, he always make time for us when we need it. And of course, always on our birthday.

"Gramps," with a big smile on our face we all said at the same time, "thank you!" he passed out our gifts with a big smile.

"I would like to take you all out on your birthday, but you guys can't run or move too much yet," we all let out a sad smile. Soon our sad smile turn into a bright one, "those are special made." the bright smile became even brighter. Asa and yoru got a new d-pad headphone. Asa got a black and yellow one, while yoru got a white and red one. Those two look very happy. Iffy and ia got a new soccer shoes. Iffy got a green shoes, on the bottom the color is sparkling black. IA got a blue shoes, the bottom spike like thing is also black. I on the other hand got a new pc, it is famous for fast speed and a lot of storage room. Man we really love this person.

"We love you," the old men laughed at our words.

"Glad you all liked it," we beamed. Suddenly all our phone ringed, "I will leave you guys be." aww he left the room. These are special rooms made so we don't have to worry about it damaging the machines. Gramps put us in these room so our mother can call us. He really is kind. With a nod we each head to a corner so the people on the other side won't hear others voice.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Blanc?" mother voice can be heard from the other side, she was beaming, "happy birthday!" she yelled happily.

"Thanks," I said back, I know they didn't made it again this year, but just listening to her voice warms me up even just a little.

"Hey honey," mom voice is next in the phone," happy birthday."

"Thanks mom," I can hear them laughing a little with each other.

"So what are you doing right now?" the question tooked me by surprise. They don't usually ask me that question.

"Nothing," I said, lying, but they won't know.

"Is that so?" I gave them an yes over the phone, when I looked around asa and yoru have already hang up. Iffy and ia seems a little sad, but they were still talking as well, "blanc?"

"Yeah," I answer them as the other waved at me.

"Tell me, are you mad that we didn't made it to your birthday?" I paused for a moment. Should I tell the truth? I shouldn't worry them.

" it doesn't really matter," my voice was full of worry now, "what's wrong?" I can hear them taking deep breaths.

"We are sorry, I know why you were looking forward to it," they were right, I was looking forward to it, not as much as I was when I was little. Why? Because I know they would break the promise.

"It doesn't really matter," i cut off their voice, before they can continue I said to the phone, "sorry I am busy need to go." When I hung up i saw the others looking at me.

"Hey, you done?" I nodded at them.

"You were are on the phone the longest," ia teased me.

"Shut up," they know how to light up the mood so much, "what should we do now?" eyeing each other a smile from on our face.

"Which game?" asa picked up the game from the drawer, gramps the one pick these out for us. We all point to an rpg game. I open the tv, I was about to switch on the game machines button. The rest of the day we were playing games until we need to head to bed. We would sleep together, but the bed wasn't big enough.

* * *

A few week has passed. We were discharged from the hospital. Doesn't mean we can move around much like a normal person. The wound are not all heal yet. Gramps say it would take 3 to 6 month for it to heal. Which mean all of us has to take a few day off from club. I wonder why they shot the place that is most important to us. Blanc got shot near the left of her stomach, causing her not able to do judo. I got shot on my right leg when ia got shot on her left. Asa and yoru was shot near their right collarbone. Good thing was it missed the bone, a little lower. I am glad everyone was alright, but because of our wound we were fired from work.

"How about this one?" ia pass us a flyer, help wanted as a waiter in.

"Waiter," I looked at everyone," I know me and ia can't do it since our leg is like this." We all nodded.

"I think we need to wait till our wound are heal," blanc said in a soft voice," going to work with these injure will only get us fired again." Right.

"Good thinking," asa gave our best friend a thumbs up. We totally forgot about that our wound might get us fired.

"That means we might not have enough money for our foods," We don't really use the money mother gave us for many reason. Over the past year when we can finally work part-time we have been buying our own things with our own money.

"Uuuu, what should we do? I don't think we have the amount money to let us survive for three month or more. " Gloom hang over us.

"I am super grateful that gramps took care of our surgery fee, but.." The gloom darken.

"Really what should we do now?" I look up into the ceiling.

" I think we might need to use the money mother gave us." we drop all our head together.

"I don't really want to, but I guess we have no choice," blanc cursed under her breath. This feeling really frustrate me.

"Oh right, have any of you decide on what you going to do after high school?" that is right, we are graduating this year.

"Graduation," so much things to worry about, all of us let out a sigh.

"We are getting old now," at yoru's comment everyone burst out laughing. She pretended she has a beard and stroked it like an old man. We laughed even harder. I slapped the girl on the shoulder. Her left shoulder, not her right where her wound is.

"We sure are, " with each breath we took, our laughter grew smaller.

"God damn you idiots, we just became 18 a few weeks ago," Blanc said still laughing a little. Yoru and asa stick out their tongue a little.

"Look like someone is still a kid compared to their age," ia teased the twins.

"That is definitely iffy and not me," asa pointed her fingers at me.

"I am more mature than you two," I slapped her fingers away. Our laughter fill the room again, "anyway, back to what we were saying. Have you guys think about anything?"

"I am probably going to novel school," we looked at blanc, we know she like to read a lot, but to write her own novel?" no, I am not writing, I am editing." she roll her eyes a little.

"I thought you were totally going for writing," asa said, which I agreed.

"It's not a bad idea, but you know, I want to produce some writer before thinking if I really want to write or not. " I see, that is a good way of thinking, "what about you guys?

"I am thinking about going into a music school," I move my hand a little, like playing my piano.

"Ohh, iffy is going to be a pianist," at yoru's word I laugh a little. Looking over at ia she took out her sketch book.

"An artist?" blanc asked. My sister shook her head. She is not?

"Architect, " everyone let out a ohhh. Everyone moved near her, patting the girl's head. In a very shy voice she said, "I want to design a house where, maybe you know, all of us can live together or close to each other." Her heartwarming words. I move forward to hug her, along with everyone else.

"Aren't you cute," asa poke my sister on the cheek.

"Shut up," she is blushing.

"That is right asa shut up, my sister is always cute," oww she elbowed me.

"Hehe," blanc let out a small laugh, we all looked at her, "no, I am just happy we get to stay together even when we grew up." That is right we were always together.

"What about you guys?" looking over at the planeptune twins we found them struggle their shoulder a little.

"I am going to be a engineer," that doesn't surprise us, she love machines after all. We high five the girl, she gave us a bright smile.

"I am probably going to a doctor school," she gave us a thumbs up.

"Asa!?" I mean, out of all the thing she can be she pick doctor.

"Dude, you serious?" blanc looked at our friend. She only nodded her head.

"When we got hurt, I thought to myself," she looked at us with serious eyes," I want to help them." this girl. What am I going to do with her. All of us except for yoru covered our eyes. I can never win against these two.

"Now the main problem," with my words my friend all looked over at me, "I don't want our parents to pay for it. This also mean rent fee, daily food fee, and so on. We can't move freely within the minimum of 3 month. That takes away our food money too."

"This is going to be a problem, college is okay since all of us has scholarship, but our daily money." blanc frown her brow a little. That is right, we have scholarship. Asa and Yoru has scholarship for basketball. On top of that asa has scholarship in violin, she played it long ago. Her level is like a pro so there is still people who reach out to her. Yoru, on top of her basketball scholarship was engineer scholarship for she is a girl and the fact that she win the championship of robot all by herself. Blanc, has scholarship in judo. She is the champion, and rumors have that she is strongest in japan. On top of that she also got scholarship in novels. You got it, she also won a price in a short novel. Then me and ia. We have scholarship in soccer and you guessed it we won many cups. Then I also have scholarship in piano, and ia in art. "We really need to find a job after our wound heal." Another heavy sigh. The big problem stump us again.

* * *

I let out a sigh and sat on my bed. What a tired some day? Graduation eh. Now that I think closely about it, it is getting close. Looking at the wound I heaved another sigh, this is getting troublesome again. Carefully not to step on any of my books I walked over to the window.

"Snow?" no wonder it is getting so cold. Putting on my jacket on, I head onto the balcony. " God it is cold out here." Another sigh left my mouth again, this time white puff from in front of me. I guess it really is that time of the year. Mother sent me a present this year too, a cloth that is too small for me. I don't blame her since she doesn't know how much I have grown, she never looked too close at me when ever they are home to know that I am much taller now. Mom bought me a new book, it was one of the booked that I wanted the most. Which I got about a few month ago, when it was on sale. Rom and Ram sent me a picture they took. A picture where all four them are there, within the middle of them was a birthday cake with my name on it. The ice wall within my heart melts a little. They have grew up, the baby girl from 13 years ago are nowhere to be seen. What a day, a grave smile crawl onto my face. My future eh?

* * *

Another few month pass, our wound has finally heal itself to where we can run and move like we did long ago. Within those few month we got sick from time to time. All good now. Today is the start of spring break, we are not required to be in our sport camp since we need to study for our entrance exam. Looking at the others play while we can't is pretty hard. Once our wound heal we first went to get back in shape than hit the sports that is not all what we did

"May I take your order?" the girls let out a squeal upon seeing me.

"Umm, I would like the special size strawberry cake and a normal ice coffee please," I bowed my head a little.

"Coming right, miss," another squeal, does girls these day do this a lot? Since our wound has heal, we being to work again. We found a part- time job that pays well and accepted all 5 of us, "special sized strawberry cake one and normal ice coffee one," ia gave me a small nod as she being to put the cake onto the tray. This is a butler cake shop, meaning mostly only girls would come in. An as for our position, ia as you can see works in the kitchen. Iffy plays the piano within the cafe, while me, asa, and yoru are the waiter. More people are coming in, I am glad this new open cake shop is doing so well, but it sure tired us out. And you can guess it, a lot of girls if not all came in.

Letting out a sigh as we walked down the now dark street we saw many house with lights passing us.

"I am tired!" With asa's out burst we all laughed.

"It was pretty busy," I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. This is taking a toll on us.

"And think that we still have to study after this," everyone froze at iffy's word. She smirked, "ha, I bet all of us will pass out again." Hitting her at her side she let out a small laugh.

"So how are all of you guys doing on that part?" stretched my hand into that air and ask the girls.

"Okay I guess, I mean we are studying what we need, but to know what we are really going to be test over is hard." I agree on that part. No matter how hard we are studying we don't know what will be on the test, meaning we will have to study many things.

"By the way," ia said in a very very devilish voice and turn to me. Why do I have such a bad feeling? "When are you and...what's her name?" The girl looked over at her sister. God not this.

"Vert, vert leanbox," iffy helped her sister with the name.

"Yeah, her, her. When are you guys going to get married?" I glared at her, she puts her hand into the air and smiles. If I can kill a person with my glare, she would be dead.

"But come on blanc, you know we are curious about it," Now I glared at yoru, "it is a arrangement made between your parents after all." My glared wavered a little. Letting out a big sigh I looked up onto the sky.

"They decided to wait till I finish college," I can hear their wow's, "and I am still not happy about it, that stupid thunder tits." Everyone burst out laughing. This isn't funny, at least not when I need to marry a stranger.

"Come on now blanc," asa wrap her arm around me, " at least she is hot."

"That is tru- no wait! That is not what I meant," all of them tried to hide their snicker, but failed. "THAT IS WHY I TOLD YOU THAT IS NOT IT!"

"Says the person who is blushing," alright, if you want to be like this then I will too.

"I heard our president confess to you the other day," now it was asa's turn to blush," what did you answer her?"

"I- It has nothing to do with you," she covered the bottom of her face with the back of her hand. Wow she was blushing super red, so red that I thought she might have a fever.

"She said ' I can't when I don't know anything about you'" yoru return her answer to me.

"Wow, same as usual," the girl is now glaring at her sister, "did the girl backed away like the others?"

"Nah, she gave her a happy smile and said can they start as friends," Asa is now slapping her sister in the arm, trying to make her stop but failed, " I heard nee-san walked her home the other day when she stay late at school." Ohh came from us.

"Wow, I didn't know asa was this romantic, " The girl is now running fast ahead, face really red. Guess we went to far.

* * *

Should I? I just got out of bath and was looking at my phone. The ID display's her name, noire.

Flashback:

" _Please go out with me!" her eyes were closed shut as her face was as red as an apple. She wore a black blazer. Her hair was tied into a twin tail, she was our school council president._

" _I can't when I know nothing about you," the same usual reply, the girl looked up at me. Her ruby eyes will not as disappointed as the others that I have reject. They would give up when I say that, so will she._

" _Then can we start as friends?" her question took me by surprise. Is this girl serious? Smile crawl onto my face, this girl is fun. After that we hang out together from time to time. I found out that she hard working, a little tsundere, and some what shy. Without me knowing, my eyes are always following her. Some times I found her looking at our practice, sometimes she was with many other students. Then one day our late practice was finally over when the girl came out from the school building. I waved my hand to my twin and told her she can go home first, with that I ran up to that girl._

" _Yo," she jumped a little at my voice and sigh in relief, "going home late today?"_

" _Yeah, the document took a while to finish," She looked around her as if looking for someone._

" _Sorry were you waiting for someone" she shooked her head._

" _No, its just I don't see your sister," ah, that was why she was looking around._

" _I told her to go home first," titling her head a little I smiled at her, "it is dangerous for a girl to walk home all alone." She blush a little, she is happy that I offered that._

" _But, your house is in the opposite direction,and you are girl too," she push me away. She hit my wound, it still hurts at that time, but I let out no noise._

" _It is fine, plus I know how to protect myself," Within the dark evening sky we walked to her house together. I feel the urge of wanting to hold her hand, ah, that is when I notice I loved her too._

"Even if I know that I don't know if I should ask her out," Staring at my phone, I was still debating. Taking in a deep breath with the courage in my hand I sent the text.

 _-Are you free this sunday?-_ Every second feels like forever, then her reply came. My face brightens up upon seeing her - _yes.-_

 _-would you like to go to the amusement park this weekend?-_ taking another deep breath I click sent. I put up a victory sigh upon seeing her answer.

* * *

My sister is so easy to understand. She is jumping around the room posing a victory sigh, I guess she asked her out on a date. I laugh a little and looked down onto my phone. My eyes went from fun to soft.

- _have you eat?_ \- with the message I let out a small laugh.

- _yeah, meat XD_ \- I sent back to her. This happens a few month ago when asa was walking home with noire-san.

 _There was a girl surrounded by 3 guys. Her pink hair wore a c band. Her eyes were yellow pink I guess. She was wearing those pink blazers and red skirt. Under her blazer was light blue bowtie and white button down shirt. Guess she was heading back from school as well. Compa goes to a different school than us, after school she always went to help her mother and gramps that she even sleep there. They could've go home and sleep, but due to the amount of work, they sleep in the hospital._

" _Come on it's okay right?" I see what is going on, this girl. Walking over I can see the guys blushing, panting hard even. So easy to understand. Rolling my eyes I put a hand on one of the guy's shoulder._

" _Wha-" they stopped when I interpreted them._

" _Compa," the girl looked up, sigh of relief left her mouth," come on I will walk you." With that I hold out my hand, the girl tooked it without a second thought._

" _Is this your friend compa-san?" compa hold onto to me tightly," we can go and have fun with your friend too."_

" _Sorry not interested," compa looked at me in surprise. The guys was taken aback when I glared at them, "do you need anything else with her?" cursing under their breath they left us._

" _God damn," better be careful of what you say."You okay?" the girl nodded at me, "let me guess, they offer to take you home and you promised. Then when they got here they start asking you to hang out with them,"_

" _I am sorry yoru- yoru," the girl look guilty. This girl is too innocent. Giving me nickname even though we have only met for about 3 times._

" _Just be careful," I let out a small sigh, "I will walk you to the hospital," her eyes shine at my words. With that we exchanged numbers and has been talking with each other whenever she has time._

My phone started to ring, caller ID compa. What am I going to do with this girl? I bet iffy and ia will kill me if I told them I love their step-sister. They are protective.

* * *

After getting the snack at the store I walked over to magazines section. With in the section I found a idol magazine, on the magazine was nepgear. Next to her was her partner uni. Her twin tail was only half tie up, her red brown eye wink at the view as she gave a sweet smile. I smile back without thinking and put the magazine into my basket.

* * *

Pushing the video record button I move my eyes back to my music book. I can hear her voice from the tv. Just hearing this light purple girl's voice cheered me up. Nepgear, was looking really shy as the interviewer hand his mic to her asking some questions. Seeing her cute like this is good, but the interviewer is asking her too much private question. If I was there I would stopped it. You guessed I have a crush on this girl, not like I will tell asa or yoru. I am going to die if I tell them that. Smiling I wrote down some notes as I continued to listen to her voice.

* * *

I looked down on my phone, no new message. Why am I so disappointed on not getting any message from that thunder tits. I set the phone down and looked back to my textbook. Still no message, ugh, I am getting a little frustrated. Damn, she played me so well.

 _ **Author's note: Hi! Thank you for reading. I know I skip some of the more important things, I even thought about making them fly into the other world, where they were goddess and everything. Gave up on that idea pretty quick. Please leave a comment on should I change this chapter and so on. Thanks :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in front of train station, there is still sometime till our meeting time. I feel so nervous, I mean yes I did ask her out on this date but still. To come half an hour early, so not like me.

"Y-you are here early," I looked up to see the voice owner. She was wearing a light green loosely dress cloth with a short jeans, up to her knee. With her clothes she was wearing a yellow high heel slippers. Those thick ones. Her hair is not the usual twin tail. Her hair was tie into a side ponytail. She is so cute.

"You are early too," I scratch my cheeks a little, "Should we head out early?" she nodded at my words. If I am not wrong, I can see her blushing a little. When we arrived I handed her the map. She took the map and study it.

"Where should we go first?" she beamed. Suddenly she jumped and waved her hand a little, "n- no it's not like I was excited or anything." I laugh a little. She hit my arm lightly.

"My bad, my bad, so don't hit me." I can she was grinning a little, "have you picked where to go first?"

"Here, " she pointed to fire breath, roller coaster.

"Alright let's go," We head to the direction of the roller coaster.

* * *

"Alright!" I hand the tiny pudding stuffed animal to noire," here."

"Can I have it?" she was smiling, I am glad I shot it down with my first try. The sky was dyed in orange," I guess it is about time we head back." She looked a little sad.

"Hey can we go ride one more thing?" she beamed up. So cute.

"Which one?" I pointed to one big wheel in the amusement park, "ferris wheel?"

"Come on let's go," I pulled her along. With that we head into the line of the ferris wheel. When we got in, the wheel start moving.

"So pretty," she was looking out the window. God damn she is so cute and beautiful.

"Hey, noire," the girl looked back at me, the smile was still on her face. Relax asa, it's okay. It's okay if her heart didn't change.

"Asa?" her voice sound a little worried.

"Noire!" I looked up to her, I can feel my face is burning hot.

"Y-yes!?" the girl jumped a little. Before I can continued I saw our wheel hitting the floor. We got out, face red.

"L-let's head back," the girl nod. This is so lame, I thought I can confess to her cooly. Walking out the amusement park, we head toward the train station. Awkward silence.

"A-asa?" jumped at my name suddenly called I turn to the girl. She was looking right into my eyes, "W-what was it that you want to t-talked to me about, i-i-in the ferris wheel." You brought this back up now?

"I am so lame," she began to panic a little," you see, I w-wanted t-to c-c-confess to you in the ferris wheel. But as you can see I failed. So lame," I covered up my face. I can hear the girl giggle a little.

"Hahaha," I let out a low groan. This only made her laugh harder. "I think this lame side of is cute too." I froze for a moment then raised my head a little. She was smiling at me, a very kind smile. I suck in a deep breath, I need to say it now.

"Noire," her kind eyes stay," I love you! Please go out with me!"

"Yes!" I hold her into my arm. She happily hugged me back.

* * *

"Noire?" We were in front of our house right now.

"Are really sure about this?" ah, this again. On the way home, because we took up too much time she missed the train. So I decided to let her stay at my house. All the way she was panicking.

"Noire, like I said before, my parents are never home. Inside the house is only me and yoru." I squeezed tighter at the hand that is within mine. The girl gave me a uncomfortable smile, "Come on now." When I open the door, I heard loud screams.

"Yoru! Come back here, you little," is that iffy? I looked at the girl next to me. She seems shocked.

"Don't worry," I lead the girl into the living room. Iffy and ia were chasing yoru. Compa is inside the house sitting with blanc. Next to blanc was a blond haired girl. "I am home, what's with the mess in here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Yo asa welcome home," Blanc waved at me.

"Welcome home asa-asa," compa beamed a little upon seeing me.

"Sorry for the trouble," Vert bowed her head a what are they doing to my twin.

"You can sit down and wait," I looked over to noire. These people made me look so bad, "so what is going on here?"

"Asa! Yoru took our step-sister's first!" She did what now!? I looked at yoru in shock, really?

"Don't make it sound so weird, I only took her first kiss," my twin was yelling back at the other twin.

"At least tell us if you are going out with her!" now ia was holding onto yoru's shirt.

"Like I told you, I only confess today!" yoru shouted back. These two are really protective over compa.

"Iffy, ia," upon hearing compa's voice the girls looked up, "we were sorry we didn't tell you about us looking into each other, but but we only confess to each other today." The twins let go, seems calmed down. Geez these people.

* * *

"Sorry about that and this," I apologize to noire as she came into my room after her phone call with her parents.

"It's okay, when you said your parents are rarely home I thought the house would be super quiet," she quickly put up her hand in defense, "not that it's a bad thing." The smile from on my face and I rest my head on the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks," she rest her head on mine. I like this warmth, I think I can get used to this. She was wearing my clothes right now so it was pretty big. I am glad that nothing unneeded is exposed. I hugged her a little tighter. She didn't push away, she only lean in on my body.  
"So this is your room," she was looking around my room in excitement.

"Messy isn't it? It usually is cleaner, but the entrance exam and things, I need to study." She looked at me

" what major are you studying in?"

"Doctor" I answered her.

"That is a lot of work," she raised an eyebrow. I laugh a little at her worry.

"Don't worry, I will be alright." I gave her a bright smile," let's head to bed." She gave me shy a nod. Blanc and the other decided to stay over taking all the guest room, on purpose. Making me share my room with noire and yoru with compa. Iffy and ia were calm on it now, since they know those two love bird are unstoppable.

"Are you sure you want me to take the bed?" she asked me shyly.

"Yep, don't worry about it," I kiss the girl on the cheek, red stain across our face, "night."

* * *

Awww, her sleeping face is so cute, lightly as possible I poked her nose. She moved a little, but continued sleeping. It is a good thing that it is spring break right now.

"Come on asa, it's time to wake up," the girl let out a low growl. She continued sleeping. This girl. A knock at the door, "Y-yes," The door open and a brutten hair girl pop her head into the room. She was smiling as she pointed to asa.

"Asa, come on it's morning," my girlfriend once again let out a low growl, "this girl...I know she is weak in the morning, but still," oh? So asa is weak in the morning. That is a cute fact that I just found out.

"Is she always like this?" I asked the girl, she gave me a nod and sigh.

"It is not like she has low blood pressure or anything, she and yoru just hate morning in many ways." When finish saying that asa sat up. She was staring off into space. IF-san flicked her hard in the head.

"Owww! Iffy!" she was rubbing her head.

"Your girlfriend is going to give you a good morning kiss so cheer up," she gave me thumbs up and left the room. Wait what!? I looked over to asa, she was looking at me with sparkling eyes, I can't say no to this girl now can I? I pecked her on the cheek,

"Lips," lips!? No it's to embarrassing, seeing me blush the girl smiriked. "Then I will do it," she leans in and our lips met. So soft.

"O-okay, now that's it," I pulled away. The girl pouted a little but also nodded.

"Let's go downstairs and eat," she reached her hand out to me and I took it.

* * *

"Let's eat!" we clapped our hands together and start on our food. I looked over to noire, she was chewing on her food slowly. When she swallowed it a smile from on her face. I smiled along with her without knowing.

"That smile creep me out," blanc said flat out, staring at me.

"Well I am born with this creepy smile," everyone laughed a little.

"Asa-san," I waved my finger a little, the blond girl quickly changed the way she call me," asa."

"What is it?"the girl was smiling a little.

"What does blanc like and what does she dislike," her eyes was full with hope. She did not just ask me that did she. Blanc palm face her face.

"This got nothing to do with you," her voice is cold, but I can tell it was not her usual cold. This cold is much warmer than her death cold.

"It's alright isn't it?" vert said poking blanc in the face, " you never tell me anything about yourself." I see so that is why. Laughter fill the room, but this laugh was interrupted when the doorbell ringed.

"Did you have a guest?" I shake my head and looked at my twin, who also shooked her head.

"Noire, can it be your parents?" my girlfriend also shook her head.

"Well we will only have to find out," iffy got up from her chair and head toward the door. Vert was still asking blanc many question, which she refuse to answer. Compa was hugging yoru's arm while ia was giving yoru her death stare. I open my mouth and looked noire. She looked a little surprised before putting a sausage into my mouth. The sad thing is that it's not brunt. The laughing continued until someone suddenly hugged me and yoru.

"Wha-" everyone on the table looked as surprised as we are.

"Oh my, look at you two, all grown up," this voice, no it can't be. Her blond hair and blue eyes. The twin tail and suit, "let mother have a good look at you two."

"Historie-san!?" noire look a little shock.

"Noire you know my mother?" she nodded her head a little.

"She scouted my sister as an idol, wait she is your mother." We looked into each other when suddenly someone interrupted us.

"Histoire, come on, let go of them." mom, her silver hair is a little messer than usual but smile was unchanged, "we want to hug them too." Oh no, when mother let go, mom tackle us with full force along with nepgear. Her light purple swing in front of me.

"Onee-chan!" it was nepgear and another girl's voice.

"U-uni!?" I looked over at noire, wait this girl is noire's sister? What is going on! The girl was hugging onto noire so tight that it look like she is about to pass out. I quickly push my mother and sister away and stand up next to the raven hair sisters. Without thinking I pick the girl up so she can stop hugging noire.

"Noire, you okay?" I let go of the girl and bend down next to noire. She gave me a small nod.

"Uni," the girl jump upon hearing her name," I know you are happy to see your sister, but hugging her this tight might kill her." The girl look like she was about to cry, damn.

"I am okay uni," noire, my saver. Uni brightens up a little at her sister's word. When I came back to sense, the whole room is silent.

"What?" I raised a eyebrow. My mother, mom, and nepgear was looking at me with surprised eyes.

"What, she said," blanc put an evil grin on her face. Iffy and ia are already laughing, very hard. Yoru has finally free from mom and nepgear's grip," not are you only protective over your family you are also over protective over her. Wait no, did something happened last night that made you guys into a family?" the shock grew. Damn this girl. Noire is now blushing really hard.

"What are you talking about! Nothing happened, nothing," everyone expect mother and mom was blushing. In fact they look somewhat happy," what is with all blushing! Like I said nothing happened, we only start dating yesterday." With that blanc burst out laughing.

"Look at your face!" this girl.

"Blanc!" I was about to go after her when vert stopped me, she was blushing as well.

"Oh my, I see so you guys are just like me and blanc," now it was blanc's turn to panic. I smiriked.

"Did something happen last night that made you guys into a family?" blanc start throwing things at me.

"NOTHING HAPPEN! DON'T FALL FOR WHAT THIS GIRL SAYS!" I can hear uni and nepgear jump a little. My parents still looking at noire with interest eyes. She seem some what uncomfortable. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to me.

* * *

"Uni? What's wrong?" my sister ask me as she looked into my face. I am still shock that my sister is now dating someone. I mean she is beautiful and everything, but she never really have interest in love.

"Onee-chan," I need to ask her."Do you love asa-san?" she was blushing, within the blush she smile a little.

"Yeah, I love her," ah I see, my sister has long been taken, she is not just mine anymore. Even though we never really spent that much time together because of my work, she still love me.

"I am glad you found someone you love," she patted my head. I was pretty scare at first, but when I saw how she was panicking when I almost hurt my sister. Which I regret, I know she love my sister. If I have to say, she is pretty cool, "Onee-chan?"

"What is she like," my sister beamed knowing who I was talking about.

"She is pretty protective over her step- sister," It was that pink haired girl right? She was cute," How is the first fan of IA Neptunia doing?" she laughed a little when I began to panic.

"I am pretty good, that you ," she blush and hit me a little. We walked home making small chats. There is something I told no one, because I was an idol. I don't admire Ia neptunia, I love her. As in the way sis is looking at asa-san.

* * *

"Energy out," Mom and mother head to their room and rest while asa went out shopping.

"Are you okay yoru-nee?" the voice seem worried.

"Don't worry about it," I pat the girl on the head and she happily accepted it, "so how have you been?"

"Work has been busy, but it was fun," she seems happy," how are you doing?"

"I am good, just some graduation things and work," I sat down next to her on the couch and her a cup of coco.

"Work?" I nodded a little, that is right I never told them.

"We work in a cafe," she looked surprised. Why? "Why do you look so surprise? Your sister have a few job since she can start working."

"Well you say we, and a few? Why did you quite the last one," top secret nepgear.

"I wonder why?" I averted my eye and start drinking my coffee. Suddenly the pain in my arm spread," Nepgear I need to head up for a moment," My sister gave me a nod. I need my pain reliever, where is it? I open the room to asa's door. On top of her desk was the medicine. Making sure it was the medicine I need I looked at its cover. I swallowed a pain killer. Looking around I see books everywhere. The room on the floor was big enough for a person to sleep in it, but not as big as it usually was. I head back downstairs, nepgear was still where I left her. She was looking at the table with sparkling eyes. When I look at what she was looking I let out a small laugh.

"Do you like it?" in her hand was a small machine that I was working on.

"Yes! This so cool," I patted her head again. Mother say they will be home for a awhile, which is good. I am happy, but they will leave once a job call comes in. Like usual. Suddenly nepgear snap a few picture and send it to someone. I wonder to who?

* * *

 _A few week before our graduation, we finished taking our exam. As to how everyone is doing._

 _Planeptune- Asa._

"Yo, I came to pick you up," I open the student council door. Noire looked up from her paper work. I wonder does she still need to do this when all the 3rd years has retired from their club already.

"Asa, give me a moment I am almost done," with that she looked to the girl who was sitting next to her. The new student president, while noire was teaching her I sat down on a open chair. The girls in the room were looking at me and blushing, these are sophomores right? Do they have a fever? Me and noire have been dating for months now. After passing each of our entrance exam we begin to spent more time with each other, since our time was taken away by a thing call exam," okay, asa I am done." She got up with her bag in hand.

"Alright," I hold out my hand, without any hesitation she tooked it. When she did the boys look sad. Too bad for you she is mine. Saying our goodbyes we left the school.

 _Planeptune- Yoru_

"Yoru-yoru," all the eyes turn to me as my cute girlfriend waved at me. I can see the boys looked at me with burning eyes and girls with a somewhat sad eye. I hold out my hand, without any thought the girl linked arm with me.

"Should we get something to eat?" compa start making time for me, iffy and ia. She start to hang out with iffy and ia more. About the time when our parents the other aunts came back too, "Do we need to ask your sister?"

"Nope, they went to the arcade with ge-ge and uni." By the way ge-ge is nepgear.

 _Neptunia- ia_

"Aww we lost again," the raven haired girl said with an sad face. Both of the girl look at the stuffed animal price. It was big sushi huggy pillow. One is fish the other is a egg. They have this for special price today. Me and my twin looked at each other.

"Hand it over, we will get it for you," they both look shock, but hand the toy gun over. Throwing some coin in, the game began. We covered each other while moving forward killing the zombies. I can hear many gasp, but paid it no mind," Last!" the screen showed a game clear on it. The staff who was looking gave us the stuffed animal.

"Alright!" iffy seems happy. She got the egg and I got the fish. When we turned around we can see many people looking at us. The crowd clapped, bowing our head a little the four of us part away from the crowd. Or so I thought.

"Hey," some sexy looking adults stop me and iffy when we were about to hand our price to the girls.

"How can I help you?" iffy said as one of the girl wrap her arm around hers. Nepgear looks sad.

"Are you two here alone?" the other now got a hold of me. She press her breast again my arm.

"No," I tried to pull away.

"Yeah, we came with these girls," iffy finally got herself free from the girls. Without a second thought she hand her price over to nepgear.

"What, these kids?"

"Who are you calling a kid, and please leave ia alone," uni tried to get the girl away from me.

"So your name is ia, what a cute name," she press against me harder. Uni looked somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, let's head back nepg- asa," because they are an idol, they use fake name and hair.

"Yeah, let's go u- noire," and for some reason they use their sister's name. The idiot couple. At least it is not compa and yoru.

"W-wait," we forceful pulled away from the girls and head after those two, "uni, nepgear!"

Nepgear stopped moving but uni, kept on walking. Nodding to my twin I continued to head after uni. I run up to the girl, when I did she also start running. What!? Does she really think she can get away from a soccer player. I push my foot off of the ground, within a few second I already caught up. Grabbing onto her I found that we have already run into the night park.

"Let go," she was shaking my hand off.

"Look at me," with one hand I grab tighter onto her arm and another at the stuffed sushi.

"Ia, it hurts," I loosen the grip a little but still didn't let go.

"Uni, what's wrong?" She turn to me, even though there was not enough light to see her face, I can still tell she was crying. God what did I do? I don't want to see her cry.

"Why don't you just stay with those big breast girls!?" so she is upset about that.

"What do you mean why? I came with you guys and not them," more tears were rolling down.

"Does that mean, if me and nepgear isn't there you guys would've said a okay," her voice was shaking.

"I wouldn't," she look surprise. I wouldn't go with them, not when I have a crush, "I wouldn't as long as I love you!" i shouted those words. Nothing happened for a few second, I didn't think I would get rejected this fast.

"..." She was only staring at me. Come on say something," You love me?" uuu, don't make me repeat these embarrassing words. I turn my head sideways.

"Don't think I will repeat those words again," I can hear her giggle.

"If you don't say it one more time then I won't reply to you," say what!? She is totally got me played.

"I only say it one more time," I bend down near her ears and whisper, "I love you, so please be my girlfriend." With that I pulled away. She grabbed onto me and kept on nodding. Oh shit, i got myself an idol girlfriend. I hug her in my arms tight.

 _Neptunia- iffy_

"Nice acting," I gave nepgear a thumbs up.

"Thanks," she look at where uni and ia disappear, "will they be alright?"

"Hey, ia is there, it will be," I hold out my arm, "come on let's go home,"

"Yeah," she tooked it, we have started dating about a few weeks ago, when she the the video that I have record of her. When I was about to break down she say she have all the magazine with me in it as well. A lot happened and I confess my love, and we start going out. By the way, asa and yoru almost got me killed. Mother, mom, aunt arfoire, and aunt histoire have to come in to stop them. Well me and ia did the same thing when yoru start going out with compa so I guess we are even.

 _Lowee- blanc_

"Onee-chan, piggy ride," ram crawl onto me.

"...Piggy ride," rom also start crawling on me.

"I get it so come down for now," the two have no sign of coming down, "vert! Help me for a moment." My finance came running out from the kitchen and got the two of them off of me.

"There you go blanc," the twins were off of me now, looking somewhat sad. My light brown hair mother pop her head out from the kitchen.

"You two, come here and help mother and mom," they ran back into the kitchen, the sadness nowhere to be find.

"What you giggling about?" vert rest her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I just thought, is that what is going to happen when we have a kid, she rubbed her stomach," i wrap my arm around the girl and kiss her forehead. She look surprised, but very happy at the same time.

"We will have kids one day," her hand rest on my wound, yep she found out about it when she tried to sneak into the shower room when I am in there, "it's okay, not much pain."

"I am glad to hear that," I look in the direction of the kitchen, okay no one is looking.

"Vert," she looked up at me, when she did I push my lips onto her. It was so soft and warm, she accepted my kiss. I pulled away when we were both out of breath.

"Ain't that hot?" she was blushing.

"Shut it," she laughs and hugged onto me, on day I will have a family with this girl.

 ** _Author's_** _ **note: Hi, thanks for reading and what you think about this chapter? And I am thinking about uploading some of the chapter that is a rough draft, even if I say rough draft I mean like other story lines I have thought about and thing like that. So yeah something like that, once again thanks for reading. Please leave a comment for any mistakes that I made. I will correct it.**_


	4. Chapter 2 rough draft

**ONE OF THE ROUGH DRAFTS, THIS ONE WILL BE THE ROUGH DRAFT OF THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **YOU CAN SKIP THIS AND STILL UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY.**

My body feels cold. Am I going to die? Opening my eyes a little I can see snow in front of me, but the snow slowly turn from white to red. Is that blood? I don't know, I am getting so sleepy. I can sleep now right? Feeling tired I closed my eyes again. I should have the right to sleep now right?

"Blanc-sama?" a voice I have always want to hear. Don't call me sama, why are you calling me that? A warm sensation hit my face, "Are you alright? Stay with me." I don't know if I can. I can feel my body moving a little, warm cloth are put over me.

"Onee-chan!?" is that her voice? " Financer, why is onee-chan hurt?' Financer, so it was mother.

"Onee-chan," a smaller voice, she sound like she is crying. So they are both here. This is the first time I heard them calling me that. There voice is getting further away. Are you here to take me, death god?

* * *

"Nee-san," with the remaining of my energy I opened my heavy eye lid. In front of me was my twin, she looked pale. Sigh of relief left her mouth when she saw me opening my eyes.

"Yoru?" I tried to push myself up, pain rush through me.

"Nee-san, don't move," my sister sound tired, no more like painful as well, "blood will run out faster if you kept on moving." That is right, we got shot I think. I put a hand over my wound and brought the same hand back to my face, red stain it. I found near yoru was a pile of blood.

"Yoru," I looked over at my sister, her eyes are half closed now," yoru! Don't sleep, not here, not now." She only shook a little.

"Nee-san, I can't, I am getting sleeper," With that she closed her eyes. With all my might I push myself toward her. Good thing we are not that far apart. I shook her.

"Wake up, yoru, wake up," I soon found out I need to get help soon or else I might pass out as well. If that happens then we are both going to die here, "anyone, anyone here?" My voice is dry, the cold rain isn't helping me a bit. This isn't good, my eyelid is getting heavy.

"Neptune-san?" a voice? I need to ask for help before I pass out.

"Help," my voice was tiny, I don't know if she heard it or not. Please, even if you can't save both of us save my sister. Blackness surrounded me.

* * *

 _Wait for me iffy, I will come back with help._ My body is heavy, each step I took was heavy. I can feel my blood dripping along with my heavy steps. Even if it has to take my life, I need to get help for iffy. The road wasn't a easy one, it's rock all over the place. Meaning I have to lift my leg ever so often to just kept on walking. That cause my wound to hurt. Not just my gunshot wound, but also the wound I got when I slip a little while walking up the rocky uphill road. Damn, my eyes went blurry for a moment. I need to hurry, just as I thought that I saw two figure in front of me. One of them have her hair tie into a ponytail, the other girl who is younger. She also wore a ponytail, just a small portion of her hair is tie up though. They both have raven hair. The older girl has ruby red eyes while the younger girl has the more brownish eyes.

"IF-san?" upon seeing me they ran up to me. I want to ask if they knew if, but I couldn't. Not when I am going to pass out.

"What's wrong? how come you are so hurt?" Without giving them any answer I point over to the direction I came from.

"Uni," the younger girl went rushing to place I was pointing. I am glad they understand my thoughts without me even saying them, "IF you okay?" I shook my head a little, I am not iffy. Sorry I can't keep this up any longer. Resting my head in the girl's arm I passed out. Iffy, please be alright.

* * *

"Histoire, I thought the thing neptune did was a joke," the small fairy looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, it was suppose to be a joke." She looked somewhat stressed," it was, but for some reason the other worlds neptune-san, blanc-san and if-san came to this world. And by the look of it all of them are hurt."

"Why did this happen?" the raven twin tail girl asked.

"It is possible when You all and neptune-san was messing around, the dimension itself felt some kind of error. The error sucked the other worlds counterpart into this world. Most likely only their souls."

"Souls?" I looked at the book fairy," they have a physical body."

"Yes, they might have a physical body here, but right now in their dimension they are deep in sleep." Behind the girl we can see neptune, she is kneeling down on the floor. Did she got in trouble again.

"Histoire, " the blond haired girl asked, pushing her breast up. Does she really need to do that?"

"What is it vert-san?" Histoire address the girl.

"If that is true then why isn't mine, noire, or the cpu candidates counterpart here?" That is right, why only the three of our counterpart. I would understand if it was just me and neptune since we are goddess, but iffy. She is human.

"I am afraid I don't know the answer to that question," Histoire bowed her head a little.

"Is there any possibility that our counterpart is in this world too?" The fairy shooked her head.

"I am afraid there is not the possibility, we only detected 5 people entering this dimension." that took everyone back for a little.

"5? But I thought you said there is only blanc, neptune, and iffy counterpart in this world. That would only make it 3," Vert said, which I agree that only made it 3.

"No, 4," we looked at noire, "IF's counterpart is a twin,"

"..." everyone was silent for a while then, "WHAAAAT!?" neptune joined in on the shocking part.

"Then adding the twin over here, it will be five," histoire said ignoring our yelling.

"Does that mean?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"It looks like my counterpart is also a twin, " neptune put out a v sigh, this got to be a joke.

"Anyway we will update when anything new happen," Noire ended her side of the hologram.

"Yes, please update if anything happens," with that histoire and neptune also ended.

"Blanc," I looked over at vert, "should I take care of your sisters while.."

"No," before she can finish I cut her off.

"Just kidding," yeah right, I bet you were serious, "anyway do you still want me to go over there and meet up about the new game?" That's right, the new game was about to come out and we need to talked about it since it was made between both of our country.

"Let's get it over with, you know we don't have much time since it is about to go on sale." I let out a small sigh. We have to wait till now because of how busy I was with writing my book.

* * *

Opening my eyes I found myself in a unfamiliar room. Where am I? That is right, where are the other? Are they alright. With all my might I push myself up.

"Uuu," holding down on my stomach I found out that I wasn't wearing any cloth. My bra is there, but other than that I was wrap in White bandages, many layer across my stomach. Looking around, I study the room. It was huge, and I mean huge. Like my room there are a lot of books and a computer. Pretty normal, except for its size. I found my cloth on the bed, next to the pillow I was just on. Guess I will check out this place and maybe find if anyone is home, maybe they might know where asa and the other's are. Slowly and carefully I put on my clothes. God damn my wound hurts. Cracking the door open I looked outside. The hall itself is huge as well, "god, how rich are these people?" Even though it is so big I still haven't seen anyone walking down the hall.

"OI THUNDER TITS DON'T MOVE THERE," I jump a little at the yelling. Thunder tits?

"My, that is something I can't do," a giggle voice, different from the person who snapped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUGGLED YOUR BREAST!" for some reason I felt like this person sounded just like me. I walked over to a door that was half open. _This where I heard the voice right?_ Looking in, I saw the blond hair girl with blue eyes, vert? Sitting across from her was….me? What? No she is me, but a lot younger.

"Are you jealous, blanc?" not just look like me, but her name is the same as me.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD BE" the girl looked back onto the the game in front of her. Is that chess? Is it my imagination or is me, her, well you know who I am talking about losing. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the open door.

"Oh my," the blond girl looked at me with sparking eye.

"How are you feeling?" the little me asked.

"Umm, I am good," I shook the odd feeling from my heart," thanks for saving me." I need to say thanks or else I feel unrestful.

"I wasn't the one who carried you back," I looked at her in confusion," financier did."

"Financier? Mother?" my voice a little louder then I thought. I quickly put a hand over my mouth.

"What did you just say?" little me and the blond hair girl looked very shock.

"Financier Lowee is my birth mother, also rom and ram's" I pointed to myself and said that in a calm voice.

"..." did I say something wrong.

"..." say something.

"..." why do I feel like they are going to start yelling?

"WHAAAT!?" I knew it, my ears.

* * *

"Histy, I am sorry so please let me go already," It is noisy, what is going on.

"Neptune-san, you," upon hearing the voice I quickly opened my eyes I sat up.

"Mo….ahhh," Pain. That was right, I got shot….I think.

"Nep! Histy one of them woke up," the cheerful girl said pointing her finger to me. The cheerful girl looked just like us. The difference is that her hair was shorter and I think she is shorter in height as well. She was wearing a huge jacket with a big N zipper. The jacket is purple and white.

"How are you feeling?" the girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked at me. She was wearing a purple dress like cloth. She tiny and was sitting on a book. Like the way she did in her dream."Umm, is there something wrong?"

"N-no it's just that…" I don't know if I should tell her this, "why is mother here? And in fact so tiny?" Tiny mother looked at me with surprised face.

"M-m-m-m-m" she is shaking a little. Did I say something wrong?

"The other me just broke histy!" the little us beamed and pointed at me.

"N-no, I didn't." i looked back at tiny mother," mother you alright?" even if she is different person I can't change the fact I call her that. When i said the word mother, she stopped shaking and looked at me once again.

"Ummm," oh right, I still haven't introduced myself yet.

"My name is Yoru Planeptune," pointing at my sleeping sister, "my twin older sister, Asa Planeptune."

"Yoru-san," it feels weird hearing my mother using formal language on me, "I am tome histoire. And I am not your m-m-m-mother!"

"Even if you tell me that, it is hard to change how I call a person the way I call them my whole life." I let a trouble laugh. Mother's shoulder drop a little looks like she gave on me calling her something other than mother.

"Hey other me," I saw a younger version of me looking at me very closely," so did histy gave birth to you?" She mean mother right?

"Yeah she is mine, nee-san, and nepgear's birth mother. " the girl ran over to mother and poke her face. I couldn't hear anything clearly again. Shit am I going to pass out again?

"Yoru-san?" mother's voice is so far away.

"Don't use san," nothing is left.

* * *

"Check mate," I place the next piece onto its position. The blond girl looked surprised.

"Wha!?" she looked panicked.

"Haha, now look who's talking," the little me looked super happy.

"It's no fair, it was 2 against 1," although she look like an adult she act like a kid.

"It was a fair 1 vs 1," I pointed to little me," she was only looking."

"Uuuu," looks like she back down. Seeing this reaction from her, I felt happy.

 _ **Author's note: So hi, here is one of the rough drafts that I wrote. Turn out I was stuck here. Yeah…..Yeah…..*knee up to my face***_


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU ARE A KID, THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER I GUESS, IT HAS A LITTLE...ECCHI, IN IT.**

 **AND I MEAN LITTLE LIKE BARELY NOTHING, BUT YOU KNOW...NVM.**

"Asa come on now," my finance pull on my shirt, "don't sleep here." I reach out and hugged her. She let out a small yelp, but didn't push away.

"On my day off, within my dorm I saw me and my girlfriend alone," she get where I was going now.

"N-no we can't, come on asa are you still half- asleep?" She was blushing really bad. Oh god, you are only telling me to further.

"I want it today," I kissed her neck, "noire, come on can we?"

"What do you can we? Don't make it sound like we have done it before," she was tiring to free herself. I only hug tighter.

"My 4 year is almost done, so it's fine isn't it?" we decided that I won't go for all 8 years instead I will only go for four year. Ask why? I don't want to become to busy and lost my time with my family. Noire is done with her two year college so she already got a job. This means we will get married when I finished college. I kissed her neck again. This time she didn't run away this time, she accepted it. This day is going to be great

* * *

"Here you go," compa passed my lunch too me. All the other were looking at me in aww.

"Thanks," I took a bite at the food. Taste as good as usual," are sure it was okay for you to spent your day off here? " Me and compa are both in our last year of college. She in the same school as asa.

"Yep, plus I wanted to see you," This girl is so sweet, "yoru-yoru where's your ring?" I looked down to my left hand ring finger and smiled.

"I was designing something, causing me to move some machine. Didn't want to damage it so I tooked it off." She nod agreeing. I wipe my lips with a napkin and lean forward and kiss the girl, "how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" I whisper into her ears so no one else heard us.

"I am fine, it has been five days, I am already okay." I nodded a little. We had a, you know, kid making process five days ago. I hold onto her hand, she hold back and leaned onto me.

"Let's go on a date once I am finished with my lunch," I quickly eat my food. My wife-to-be laugh a little.

* * *

I hit the last key and end the music. A hand wrap around me, I smiled a little.

"Nepgear," I lean into her arms," sorry did I miss the time again?" The girl shook her head and sat down on my lap.

"Nope, i thought I might come and see how are you doing," I laughed a little. Nepgear is now in her 3rd year of college, same course as yoru,she still have a year before she can graduate. I am on 4th year, my last year.

"What you think?" The girl laughed and kissed me on the forehead. She became more bold now that we have been dating for more than a few years.

"I like the music rhythm," I smiled at her words and hug her closer. I know I need mood and everything, but I am not good with those things.

"Hey nepgear," the girl looked at me," can we do it?" After a few second she understand what I mean and started to blush. I can't stop now nepgear.

"Kyaa!" I pick the girl up in my hand and lightly drop her onto my bed," iffy?"

"Sorry nepgear, I will be gentle," I kissed her on the lips. She wrap her arms around me, she didn't push away?

"I- I want to do it too so.." she is blushing really hard. Cute cute cute. I kissed the girl once again.

* * *

"Guess I will stop here," I stretch my arms. The project and the blueprint is about done.

"Oh? Are you done?" uni walked over to me, resting her head on top of mine.

"Just about," I turn around and hug her, picking her up.

"Come on now, we need to head out right?" that was right, we were going to buy our engagement rings today. Since our last one shattered into pieces, don't ask how.

"I would like to, but you still need to put on some cloth," uni looked down blushing, "I won't mind continued what we did last night."

"Don't be stupid! Come on now," aww, so cute. I lightly put her down," you get dress too." I blush a little and nod my head too. Our first time last night was…..rough…...

* * *

"Last!" I mark the last page and put down my pen.

"Good work blanc," vert was next to me," have some tea." I nodded and took the tea.

"Vert," she looked at me," how do you feel?"

"It still hurts a little, but not as much," I slump down in my chair a little guilty, "cheer up," she cup my face in her hand.

"Come on get off of me already," I looked at the time. "Didn't we say we are going to take rom and ram to shopping?"

"I understood," vert said as she got off of me, dropping something onto the floor.

"Vert," I hold onto her left hand, holding it up, "you drop the ring," I placed it onto her ring finger. And kissed her ring finger.

"Thanks babe," I smiled at her words."Come on, let's go get your high school sisters," I reach for the keys and head out the door with vert. Vert has finished college and now is working in a game company, I am in my last year of college. Rom and Ram are in their 3rd of high school.

 _ **Author's note: Hey you all, thank you for finish reading all of 'a random life,' and thank you all for staying till the end. Lastly what you think about this ending?**_


End file.
